Rigby
Rigby is one of the main protagonists of the Cartoon Network series, Regular Show. He is the older brother of Don and is Mordecai's best friend. Rigby is a 23-year-old raccoon. He made his debut in the Pilot episode as a groundskeeper of the park. He is portrayed by an actor named William Salyers. Appearance Rigby is a brown raccoon with short, spiky hair. He has dark brown circles around his eyes which is apparently a facial mask, like a normal raccoon would usually have. He also has a long tail with six dark brown stripes on it. In the episode "Don", it was shown that when Rigby was six years old, he had a single front tooth. He is 3'2", making him 3'1" shorter than Mordecai and around 27 pounds. Rigby once played "Punchies" with Skips, which resulted in a damaged butt cheek that required surgery. The result was that it looked like Rigby only had one butt cheek, instead of two. And as a result, his friends call him "The One Cheek Wonder". Personality Rigby is best described as a "wild teenager", although he is past his teenage years. He becomes frustrated, frightened confused or depressed easily, making his behavior very predictable. He is also very arrogant, and immature at times giving him the personality of a child. In this way, he is a character foil of Mordecai, who demonstrates far more responsibility and maturity than him. Rigby cares about the friends he has, as he tried to help Pops with his fear of giving speeches, saved Muscle Man from drowning and saved everyone from a pack of evil hot dogs. He also felt bad for Benson after he said he was going to lose his job. Also, as selfish as Rigby can be, he has been willing to risk his own life to help his friends, and can be selfless at times. Abilities Rigby appears to be very fast, clever, acrobatic, sneaky and lazy. He and Mordecai managed to catch up to Gary's truck in Free Cake, which makes him very speedy, or the truck very apathetic. He is a lot faster than Mordecai, because he can run on all fours when in a hurry. However, Rigby isn't very strong, as he is always beaten by Mordecai in a game called "Punchies". He had lost to Mordecai, Muscle Man, Pops, and Skips (who sent him to the hospital -from a helicopter for some reason- with a left fractured butt cheek) in the game. He is although good at Rock Paper Scissors as he beats Mordecai almost every time at it. He later manages to get revenge on everyone except Mordecai (and also some random bystanders) by mastering "The Death Punch" from the art of Death Kwon Do. He seems to have gotten a little bit mightier in Meat Your Maker in which he carries Mordecai's body when he was unconscious due to Rigby having breaking the thermostat in the meat locker. Rigby also demonstrated quick-thinking in that episode, by spraying the hot dogs with yellow mustard after he realized that the evil hot dogs enjoyed the taste. Rigby has a fear of horror films as seen in Ello Gov'nor but is fine in Grave Sights, Due to his somewhat immature nature, Rigby is prone to overly dramatic reactions to the simplest of events. Often, these reactions are characterized by his Shark Face expression, in which he raises both arms above his head, and turns his nose upwards, causing his eyes to appear to move to either side of his head, somewhat resembling a shark; and his signature "STOP TALKING!!!" or "SHUT UP!!!" whenever somebody tries to correct or lecture him. Between him and Mordecai, he is the most irresponsible, and he often tries to skip work and disobey Benson's order. Rigby never finished high school as shown in More Smarter. Regular Show The Movie In the future, the world is a post-apocalyptic and is threatened by Ross, an evil leader with the purpose of destroying the Earth and erase the time with the help of a Timenado (a tornado that alters the space-time, which creates holes worm in different periods of time and destroys the time slowly). The park rangers are now: Benson (Commander), Rigby (lieutenant and the best soldier), Pops, Muscule Man, High Five Ghost and Skips (as soldiers shooting). The guards of the future plan to destroy the Tiempornado and save the world, but this is out of their hands when they get to where he is and are ambushed by Ross and his right hand: Future Mordecai. Future Mordecai kills his former friends except Future Benson and Future Rigby, who are hidden. Future Benson sacrifices while Rigby's future takes a ship / time machine to go back in time when he went along with Mordecai in high school, but Future Mordecai remains in another vessel and both are shot while Future Rigby, wounded, traveling to a time less distant to entrust the job to someone else: The present. At present, Mordecai and Rigby current Eileen drink coffee after buying tacos and run the park arriving late for work but who dismisses Benson, but Rigby is cheating and tells those tacos were to Benson and why they were late. Benson forgives regular day and continues until the ship Rigby future falls in the park. The team gets to see and find a more mature but dying version of Rigby, who tells them about the future of coming and his mission to destroy the Timenado; Future Rigby tells Mordecai and Rigby to fix the only problem they have not fixed: the old project and begs Rigby this time tell the truth and not make the same mistake he did. Seconds later, the future Rigby dies and the team decides to investigate. At home, Mordecai and Rigby explain to their friends when they went to high school, Rigby could not pass the course, so his volleyball coach and science teacher,Mr. Ross, made them do a science project anything, so They made a time machine, which exploded when used and Ross was sent to jail, while for some reason, became the university Rigby and Mordecai did not and had to stay in a higher education. The guards Timenado deducted that originated there and decide to use the ship Future Rigby and go back in time to prevent it from being built that machine. In the past, Mordecai and Rigby young people are bothered by the volleyball team, who Rigby blame for ruining his championship when distracted on the final play because he practiced with a tuba and accidentally distracts them and lose. Meanwhile, the guards of this come the past six years before and Mordecai, Rigby, Benson and Pops are cast in high school, but because Benson and Pops wore uniforms of the rival school, they are mistreated by the team of Volleyball. Young Mordecai and Rigby people are informed by their coach Volleyball, Ross, that Rigby young to do a science project to pass the course. Rigby young asks an example, so that the teacher Ross showing them a prototype of a time machine, which is not finished and needs plutonium 3 for work, which Ross taught, knowing that it is illegal (which is actually for go back and Rigby revenge for ruining their party). Young Mordecai and Rigby go to a pizzeria where there is an arcade game with a new one. Two people challenge them to play and easily overcome thanks to a couple of years of practice. Young Mordecai and Rigby are puzzled, because the game is new, but these happen to be current Mordecai and Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby lie to them that they are to help in your project and make a volcano bicarbonate instead of the machine. When your child versions will, Mordecai and Rigby destroy the prototype of the machine and go, but Ross (the future) watched all the time. Returned to the ship, Rigby note that the holes continue to appear and realizes that his past is about to do the lie that the Future Rigby said to reveal. In the house of Young Rigby, he got his letter from the university, but it is sad when he was rejected. Will review Young Rigby mail Young Mordecai and to his surprise, he was accepted yes; Rigby makes a false note which says that Young Mordecai was also rejected. Young Mordecai was surprised and saddened to see that (falsely) was rejected and Rigby lied saying that he himself was accepted. Young Mordecai and Rigby decide to go with the high school last night, finishing the time machine and go back to warn their counterparts and have better grades. To go, Rigby is achieving, but is stopped by Ross, who just replaced the destroyed other to open a portal to his former office prototype. Rigby runs with friends and all go to high school, but are stopped by Mordecai of the future, who along with Ross, shoot the guards. Mordecai and Rigby agrgan past plutonium to the machine and Young Rigby put his watch in the way, believing it would give her time to the machine. Ross threatens to kill Mordecai if Rigby not reveal the truth as part of their plan. Rigby pulls his rejection letter and reads full, causing the fury of Mordecai Mordecai but not the last to have even chances of getting into college. Ross, watching his plan to eliminate Rigby this action, conducted Phase 2: kill Moredecai. Ross throws a ball bombs, but Future Mordecai, after seeing the penalty Rigby, sacrifices and falls dying, so Ross leaves in a portal. Rigby flees and takes the space ship, while Benson, Pops, Muscule Man, Skips and Five chase him without success. The Mordecai and Rigby Young flee before such events, but the dying Future Mordecai tells her I present the work does not matter and that's why he joined Ross was only for work missed by not going to college however, changes his mind and prefer to change everything by his friendship with Rigby again, and ends up dying. Rigby tries to commit suicide by jumping from the Sun, but the ship had little gasoline and carried Rigby to the nearest gas station, but being hyper speed, Rigby faints. In the past the park, Mordecai comes with your friends with a ship that her future was in stealth mode. The guards are an old rival Jean former park asking all possible help to stop Ross, so Mordecai and his friends will not help without first going to present and seek help from Tecmo and babies forever. Rigby wakes up at the gas station while the father time, who explains to him that is disintegrating thanks to Timenado. Rigby explains everything and father time to see if you really want to Mordecai, should apologize. The father gives him time to Rigby gasoline and this goes to the core, where the guards (except Mordecai who was to destroy the Timenado) let you go with your friend. Rigby looks different from open portals including when he met Mordecai and babies in day care until the rest of their adventures have also seen a few hours in the past (in the future) had and see how Mordecai and Rigby's future soar. Mordecai Rigby is being pointed by Ross. Mordecai and Rigby fight with Ross takes it unawares and throws a floor. Rigby apologizes Mordecai for ruining his life, but Mordecai tells him not to ruin the lives and would like to play video games in an afternoon with Rigby, and both hold hands in apology. Rigby try to remove the plutonium and Mordecai help him beacuse he will dont it alone, but Ross emerges thanks to its collar. Tecmo gives Rigby a sword like Star Wars, while Mordecai and Rigby degolla throws it to Ross and destroys his collar. Ross falls in Tiempornado and is disintegrated. Mordecai and Rigby pull plutonium in Timenadoo and destroyed. Ross teacher is arrested for illegal storage of plutonium, but not before last Rigby (Rigby convinced by this) to apologize for ruining his party, causing Ross to forgive and not become evil. At present, Mordecai and Rigby look like the bodies of their future counterparts vanish, which means they will have a better future. The next day, Benson looking for Mordecai and Rigby to repair damage to the ship, but they escaped with the ship to buy more burritos and decide to return to the park using hyper speed. Gallery 1811278-mordecai rigby punchies.jpg Rigby kiss Eileen on the cheek.png Mordecai and friends vs gary.png MordecaiandRigbyGrilledCheese.png MordecaiandRigbyLaugh.png S5E36.162 Mordecai and Rigby Screaming in Terror.PNG Angry Rigby.png Rigby_character.png Under the Hood Screen 012.png|Muscle Man is framed by Park Avenue, for which he didn't do the graffiti RigbyJawDrop.png RigbyGrin.png RigbyYell.png 70fb72a179.jpg S6E28.111 Is Mordecai's Soulmate in This Room.png Rigby.png Category:Regular Show heroes Category:Procyonidae Category:Animal Heroes Category:Cartoon Network Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Speedsters Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Weaklings Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Heroic Liars Category:Incompetent Heroes Category:Arrogant Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Thieves Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Cowards Category:Space Survivers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dimwits Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:MAD Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Singing Heroes Category:Siblings Category:In love heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Paranoid Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Magi-Tech Category:Scapegoat Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Childhood friends Category:Egomaniacs Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Artistic Heroes Category:Envious Heroes Category:Ghosts Category:Heroic Flatuents Category:Male Damsels Category:Heroes who can turn Invisible Category:Poor Heroes Category:Heroes who survived from disasters Category:Patriotic Heroes Category:Vehicular Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Time-Travellers Category:Lazy Heroes Category:Greedy Heroes Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Sidekick Category:Bully Slayers Category:Monster Slayers Category:Adventurers Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Mugen Heroes